Carta para mamá
by Anelis Evans
Summary: APÉNDICE DE FE DE ERRATAS. Ya todo está escrito. Ya todo fue dicho. Solo queda esperar a que el destino se encargue de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Por favor leer antes de la publicación de Deathly Hallows


**N/A:** como apéndice de mi fic **"Fe de erratas"** les escribí este fic corto. Espero les guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Carta para mamá**

_La habitación estaba a oscuras. Afuera una luz del pasillo se prendió dejando ver ases de luz entre el piso de madera y la puerta de acceso._

_El sonido sordo de unos pasos resonaron lejanos y luego lentamente cercanos a la puerta._

_-mamá… taddadas mucho?…- era la voz de un niño._

_-no cariño… sólo leeré el correo…- la voz de una mujer se escuchó tras la puerta_

–_no me hagas esa carita David… vé a jugar con Mac…-_

_-peddo Jessica está con ella… -_

_-cariño… sólo un momento….- el niño talvez hizo un puchero. Se escuchó un suspiro de resignación y unos pasitos que se perdieron mientras se alejaban._

_La llave generó un "clic" y la puerta se abrió. La silueta de una mujer apenas se visualizó. Vestía una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas y una blusa de manga larga. Su cabello al parecer iba recogido en una coleta._

_La memoria y sus pasos la guiaron a través de la oscuridad de la habitación. El sonido de una silla corriéndose y luego la mujer se sentó el ella. Haló la cadenilla de la lámpara del escritorio para ver su correspondencia._

_Acostumbrada a no menos de doscientas cartas por día, quedó increíblemente extrañada al sólo ver una._

_Debía ser una muy importante para que su asistente la dejara ahí. _

_Se acomodó en la silla, se quitó los tacones y movió sus pies libremente. Se colocó los lentes y se dispuso a leer… cuanto más rápido lo hiciera… tendría más tiempo con sus hijos._

_El sobre no tenía nada escrito. Estaba hecho de papel pergamino, parecía algo viejo… no… analizándolo bien parecía que el sobre había recorrido una gran distancia para llegar a ella. Esperaba que valiera la pena._

_Abrió el sobre, al ver la escritura se asustó en sobremanera. Se parecía a su letra… pero no recordaba haber escrito algo. _

_Leyó entonces:_

Hola _mamá_.

Te escribo porque no se a quién más recurrir. Como bien sabes… mi última barrera de protección ha fallecido en manos de Snape. Siempre sospeché que él escondía algo. Pero jamás pensé que fuera algo tan grande.

Como bien sabes, _mamá_, me siento sólo, más de lo que siempre me he sentido. Más aún de lo que siempre he estado.

Quiero que sepas que esta carta la escribí luego de mi despedida con Ginny en King's Cross. Y ya la extraño y sólo llevo un día sin verla. Separarme de ella por segunda vez fue aún más difícil de lo que creí. El método de "romper con ella" no sirvió de nada, ya que en mi tiempo sin Ginny solo paso pensando en ella. Mejor para Voldemort ¿No?. Si ya tiene una lista larga de personas que son importantes para mi… ¿para que entonces privarme de la compañía de Ginny aún más…? Pero me conoces, y sabes que la protegería a toda costa.

Volví a casa de los Dursley. Por última vez. El sólo pensar que no volveré a tener que sufrirlos, me da una pequeña alegría. Solo espero que sea suficiente para protegerme con la magia de mamá. Para luego enfrentar lo que el destino trazó frente a mí. Lo que tu mano trazó frente a mí. Literalmente. Porque ahora en mi cuarto del número 4 de Privent Drive, solo me queda pensar y analizar: y he llegado a la conclusión de que talvez y solo talvez mi cicatriz es el último horrocrux que haga falta. Siempre has insinuado que debo encontrarme a mí mismo para poder destruir a Voldemort, talvez por eso Dumbledore no removió esta molesta cicatriz cuando tuvo la oportunidad. ¿recuerdas _mamá_…? El día que Hagrid me llevó a ellos. Si estoy en lo correcto, esa parte de mi es una parte de Tom Riddle que tendré que destruir. Y sobre todo sobrevivir.

Tengo un viaje muy importante, pero sé que lo sabes _mamá_, y espero que todo lo que me ha pasado valga la pena. Ya que por encima de la maldad de Voldemort y de los Mortífagos e incluso la de Umbridge siempre estarás tú. Eres la única en el mundo capaz de hacer mi vida mejor.

Porque sólo tu en el mundo hiciste mi vida como es.

Y me duele, sabes _mamá_. Porque desde el principio viví en la alacena bajo las escaleras ¿recuerdas?... ¿recuerdas cómo casi no me alimentaban y me trataban peor que a un elfo doméstico?. ¿Recuerdas que en la escuela no tenía amigos, por ser diferente?. ¿recuerdas cuando Marge (porque me niego a llamarla tía) llegaba con sus perros y me tuvieron subido en un árbol toda una noche pasando frío …? Y aún así no perdía la esperanza de vivir mejor.

Pero sobre todos esos maltratos físicos, lo que más me duele es que nunca llegaré a escuchar la voz de mis padres. Nunca me dirán "_felicidades_" "_bien… capitán de quidditch…_" o "_con que Ginny es tu novia… mmm_…". Ni siquiera los escucharé regañándome o castigándome. Porque tú me los arrebataste. ¡sólo con un año¿Qué clase de recuerdos se dibujan con un año de vida?... sólo un grito desgarrado de impotencia a la luz verde de una maldición imperdonable. No es algo bello de recordar, pero estuvo en mi cabeza mucho tiempo. Más del que cualquiera soportaría.

Y es donde yo te pregunto¿Qué recuerdos se dibujan a los veintitrés años…? Porque ésa era la edad de mamá y papá cuando partieron de éste mundo.

¿Qué hacías tú a los veintitrés _mamá_?. ¿Ibas de fiesta?. ¿Trabajabas?. ¿O estabas en la Universidad? Porque para ese entonces ni siquiera existía Jessica en tu vida.

Pero sí estaba la _abuela Anne_.

Sé que cuando la perdiste una parte de tu alma también se perdió con ella. No hay que ser mago para entender como funcionan los Horrocrux. Y que darías lo que fuera para compartir un momento más con ella. Aunque sea por medio de el espejo de Oesed.

Ahora todo ese dolor que sentiste por _la abuela_ multiplícalo por cuatro. Y tendrás una vaga idea de cómo me siento.

Mamá y papá. Los extraño con locura. Y los necesito ahora más que nunca. ¡Sólo tengo dieciséis y un acecino psicópata loco anda tras mis huellas!. ¡y todo por el poder!...

Luego Sirius y Dumbledore. Su funeral fue en extremo triste. Estuviste ahí. Lo sé. Pero al menos el director tuvo funeral. A Sirius, el mejor amigo de mi padre, el más guapo de los merodeadores, lo convertiste en un convicto asesino por trece años. INOCENTE. Para luego robarle su libertad en el mundo mágico y encerrarlo en la casa de su madre… pero no termina ahí _mamá_, porque a los treinta y seis años su vida acabó tras el velo.

No sé si alguna vez se enamoró. Como papá y mamá o como Ginny y yo. No supe que música escuchaba o cómo consiguió la moto voladora en la que Hagrid me rescató.

No eres muy justa con los buenos _mamá_. Le quitaste a Neville a sus padres, a Molly a sus hermanos y a mi… casi todo.

Mientras Sirius penaba en Azkaban, Colagusano vivió cómodo y casi feliz por trece años en la casa de los Weasley. ¡Ellos ahora mismo pueden estar en peligro¡esa rata tiene más información sobre los Weasley de lo que los lectores algunas vez tendrán!. Y Voldemort ya tiene esa información.

Ellos son lo más parecido que tengo a una familia. Junto con Hermione, mi hermana y con Hagrid, mi nana, tío, tía, vecino entrometido, enfermero y cocinero frustrado.

Con Dumbledore, creí que mi familia tenía algo de rumbo. Pero también me lo arrebataste _mamá_. Una parte de mí casi estuvo seguro que volvería en cualquier momento curado por el canto del fénix que se escuchó la noche de su muerte. Pero no volvió ¿verdad _mamá_?. Dumbledore no tenía horrocrux. ¿verdad _mamá_?

Por eso acudo a ti.

Porque también me has dado momentos divertidos en mi vida. Y por que sé que en algún lado de tu corazón hay justicia para mí y los que me rodean.

No quiero morir todavía. No me importa lo que diga Daniel Radcliffe y su interpretación de una muerte. Si tan buen actor es… que se busque otro personaje para morir y tener su grandiosa escena. _Mamá_… no lo dejes jugar con mi nombre. ¡Quiero vivir!

Cuando mencionaste a Agatha Christie y a su personaje Hércules Poirot y cómo ella mató a su personaje créelo o no, _mamá_, me dio mucha risa. ¿Cómo pudiste compararte con una escritora como la señora Christie?. Ella escribió y publicó más de 78 novelas de todo tipo. Y tú sólo tienes ocho. Uno más en camino. Fue muy gracioso de hecho la comparación de un personaje como Poirot conmigo.

Pero eso ya lo decidiste…¿verdad _mamá_?... tu dedición acerca de mi vida ya está tomada. Y lo que te voy a decir talvez no te guste pero, como yo lo veo es la verdad:

Temo por Jessica, por David y por Mackenzie. Mis queridos_ hermanos_. Y por tía _Di_. No es por insitar al miedo mamá, pero el mundo tanto mágico como _muggle_ está lleno de resentimientos, rencor y odio. Sentimientos que pueden llegar a herir a mi _familia_ sólo por el hecho de terminar un libro mal.

Ya somos parte de la historia, _mamá_. Y en cien años algún niño nos leerá y estará tan pendiente como yo lo estoy ahora de mi muerte. Solo espero que todo salga bien. Y que todos tengan su recompensa.

Pero no le temo a la muerte. ¿sabes _mamá_? No le tengo miedo a la muerte desde que vi a Sir Nicolas. Él fue el primer fantasma que vi en mi vida. Y no me asustó en absoluto. Más bien me reconfortó. Porque si los fantasmas existían (cosa que los muggles tratan de probar todavía) es porque su alma no cruzó al otro lado. Lo que prueba que el alma sí existe y que hay un lugar mejor.

Talvez por eso Voldemort dividió su alma siete veces… porque sabía que existe un lugar peor.

Pero no quiero partir todavía. Porque ¿Qué clase de sacrificio el de mis padres sólo por diecisiete años de mi vida…¡debo honrarlos¡tener doce hijos como lo dijo Trelawney si es necesario! Y sobre todo encontrar la forma de acabar con Voldemort antes de que Ron, Hermione o Ginny resulten heridos.

Sólo que ahora no sé ni que pensar, _mamá_, sólo falta el último de mis años en Hogwarts. Y ni siquiera sé si volveré. Tú eres la única que sabe de mi destino.

Porque dices o más bien insinúas que ya terminaste con los libros: pues te tengo una noticia. Tú pudiste haber terminado con la saga. Pero no los fans. Hoy, la cuenta de fanfics en una sola página llega a **286 951 **y sigue la cuenta. Básicamente _mamá_, hay fics tan diferentes, interesantes e incluso con mejor trama que un libro de los tuyos. No puedes cambiar el hecho que los mundos que escribiste ya son "patrimonio de la humanidad". ¿los has visto alguna vez?. ¡Los merodeadores son geniales…!. Lástima que no supe nada más de ellos en la historia original.

Espero alguna vez pueda.

Deseo pensar que los maravillosos rostros que aparecieron en el espejo de Oesed cuando tenía once eran mi familia. Pero no mis predecesores… sino mis sucesores: mis hijos, nietos y tataranietos que estarán gracias al enorme sacrificio de mis padres.

Por último te pido, _mamá_, que dejes a Ron y Hermione hablar o al menos gritar sus sentimientos. Creo que lo merecen. Ya son casi siete años que llevo esperando a que dejen su orgullo de lado y se den cuenta que son el uno para el otro.

Y que me permitas tener una vida plena, larga y feliz, junto a Gin.

A pesar de todo, con cariño.

Tu hijo, Harry

_Joanne levantó su mirada y entornó los ojos, como buscando en la oscuridad del cuarto la mínima señal de movimiento. Como esperando a que Harry apareciera repentinamente ante ella._

_-JESSICA!!!-_

_La voz amortiguada por la distancia se escuchó._

_-Siiiii-_

_Ella se levantó de la silla y casi corrió a la puerta. Ante sus ojos su hija Jessica apareció con Mackenzie en sus brazos._

_-¿Quién trajo esa carta?-_

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-No sé- miró el sobre con detenimiento –no dice nada… David lo encontró en el correo y me lo dio…-_

_La rubia tomó a su pequeña bebé en sus brazos. No tenía ni un año. Justo la edad de Harry…_

_Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos._

_-David dijo que la trajo una lechuza- dijo Jessica con una sonrisa. –creo que ha visto mucho "La piedra filosofal…"-_

_-Si… creo que la ha visto mucho.-_

_Entonces Joanne abrazó más fuerte a Mackenzie y miró con amor a Jessica. _Quizás y solo quizás el chico que alguna vez se le apareció, hace ya tanto tiempo mientras realizaba un viaje en tren de Manchester a London, volvió a su conciencia.

Sin embargo, ya nada cambiaría.

El calendario de su estudio marcaba **siete de febrero, 2007** justamente un día después de mandar a la editorial "The deatly Hallows".

El destino ya estaba escrito.

**FIN**

.-.-.-.-.-.

**1.** Jessica, David y Mackenzy, los hijos de JK. Anne el nombre de la madre de JK y Di, la hermana de JK.

**2.** ese comentario fue sin ánimos de ofender a las que están enamoradas de Daniel Radcliffe, pero es lo que pienso del chico. "Harry Potter" es sólo un papel para él. Un personaje al cual caracteriza muy bien. Pero NO es él. Por eso no me pareció que quisiera jugar con la vida de Harry, insinuando que sería bueno escenificar una escena de muerte. Por eso lo reitero: él que tan buen actor es… que se consiga otro personaje y lo mate si quiere. Pero no Harry.

**3. **Y así concluyo el preámbulo para mi nuevo fic. Porque cuando "Deathly Hollows" salga a la venta, "Fe de erratas" le seguirá los pasos.

Gracias,

Anelis Evans


End file.
